deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzkrieg
The Blitzkrieg is a combo weapon and vehicle in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is created by combining a merc assault rifle with the Electric Chair, the latter being a combination of a battery and a wheelchair. An LMG or an assault rifle may alternatively be used to create the combo weapon, in place of the merc assault rifle. The Blitzkrieg has superior strength, capable of taking down zombies with only one or two rounds. The weapon's strength comes at a price, however, as the Blitzkrieg has poor mobility, being the slowest-moving vehicle in the game. It is considered to be one of the most difficult combo weapons to create, as it requires the player to craft the Electric Chair combo weapon and obtain a merc assault rifle, a considerably rare weapon, especially earlier on in the storyline. Attacks and combo card the mounted rifles will run out of ammo. |mainimage = |description = Built for comfort and firepower, sit down and enjoy the ride! |obtained = Awarded by leveling up (34th card received) }} Weapon component locations Dead Rising 2 general locations of weapons needed to make the Blitzkrieg: Invention Tape It Or Die blogger Johnny Pipes came up with the idea of the Blitzkrieg. This was during the Fortune City outbreak, while the four bloggers were hiding in the backroom of KokoNutz Sports Town. Kilpatrick writes: :"I've been busy myself. I've actually 1-up'd Wallace, and made two creations. I love friendly rivalries!" :"The first is pretty basic. I saw an abandoned wheelchair in one of the Casinos. Still in good condition. I looked around for an elderly person. (Fact: Most wheelchair users in [ Fortune City ] don't have disabilities, but rather old and lazy. And are usually guests trying to exploit the system. But hey, they're zombies now!) Didn't find any, so I took the chair. Then I found a couple of old assault rifles. Don't ask me where. You don't wanna know. Ha HA!" :"Did a bit of tinkering in the chair. Made it electric powered. Grabbed my guns, grabbed my tape, and voila! The Blitzkrieg!" Trivia *The Blitzkrieg will periodically taunt zombies in an electronic voice. This is most likely a reference to late renowned physicist Stephen Hawking, who, due to his paralysis, had to get around in an electric wheelchair, and communicated with an electronic text-to-speech voice synthesizer. *The word "Blitzkrieg", translated from German, means "flash war" or "lightning war", depending on the context it is used. *In the demo of Dead Rising 2, killing 300 zombies within ten minutes would reward the player with access to the Blitzkrieg (which was called the Wheelchair Tank at the time) as well as an extra two minutes on the timer. See ''Dead Rising 2'' Beta for more details. *In the online advertisements for the game, it shows a regular wheelchair combining with the gun, whereas in the actual game, the player needs the Electric Chair to make the Blitzkrieg. *In the PC game file items.txt, this weapon is referred to by its beta name, the "WheelchairTank". *The Blitzkrieg cannot be picked up. Because of this, it cannot be carried into a new area. *In co-op, if one player uses all of the ammo and then allows the other player to operate the Blitzkrieg, it will have additional reserves of ammo. However, if the first player tries to get back on, it does not. *An easy way to make the Electric Chair portion of the Blitzkrieg is to enter the maintenance room located in the Americana Casino, which is near the entrance to the nearby arena. Inside the maintenance room, there is a battery needed for making the weapon, and there is also a wheelchair just outside of the room (sometimes in the possession of a zombie). Once combined, the Electric Chair is made, which can further be combined to make the Blitzkrieg itself. *Another easy way is to use the maintenance room in the back of Tunemakers in the Royal Flush Plaza. There is also a pawnshop on the second floor which, on day 2, has an assault rifle for sale that you can use to create it. *The Blitzkrieg and the Laser Gun are the first combo weapons in the series that are made by combining a combo weapon with another combo weapon. This technically makes them the first super combo weapons in the series. Gallery References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Vehicles Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Vehicles